The rpm governor is based on an rpm governor of a fuel injection pump for internal combustion engines having a governor lever which is pivotable about a shaft and arranged to actuate a supply quantity adjusting member of the fuel injection pump, the governor lever being engaged counter to an rpm-dependent force by a governor spring embodied as a tension spring. An rpm governor is already known in which the degree of proportionality in mass production, because of manufacturing tolerances for the governor parts (that is, flyweights, governor spring, installation tolerances, etc.), is .+-.1.5%. However, there are fields of application in which the degree of proportionality has to be within far narrower limits, such as .+-.0.5%. The degree of proportionality is the P- degree which indicates how high the rpm of a diesel engine during speed regulation increases from the rated rpm at full load to the upper idling rpm. The P-degree is usually indicated in percent of the rpm increase up to the upper full-load rpm. The P degree has been set forth in the following publication:
BOSCH, "Technical Instruction, Fuel Injection Equipment for Diesel Engines (2) Governors for In-Line Pumps". Copyright Robert Bosch GmbH (1975), Editor-in-Chief Ulrich Adler, Translation (1977) John T. Warner, Michael J. Scott, 1st edition Sept. 1975, pages 8, 9, 13.